


in another lifetime

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [13]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate lifetimes, Angst, Darren and Chris are alternate Kurt and Blaine, Fluff, Gen, Implied CrissColfer, M/M, Some are angst no happy ending, Some are angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As if every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity."</p><p>In some lifetimes they find each other. In others they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i hear in my mind all this music (and it breaks my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalien_spence_52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/gifts), [gingerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/gifts).



> Kurt=Chris  
> Blaine=Darren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics below are from "Fidelity" by Regina Spector.

_And suppose I never ever met you_

In some lifetimes they don't get together.

_Suppose we never fell in love_

In another lifetime Kurt and Blaine meet but they don't fall in love.

They become best friends, but _only_ friends.

_Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft_

Blaine writes songs about courage and true love and not being alone, and wonders where the lyrics come from since they're definitely not about his girlfriend, who he likes plenty but doesn't _love_.

(But he did love someone, once)

_Suppose I never ever saw you_

Kurt writes fairytales about heartbreak and adventure and true love, but he dismisses it all as dreamed up and fictitious. He stashes them away, convinced they'll never sell, but then, years later when he's at the top of his fame his best friend will convince him to publish them.

(In every lifetime, he dreams of becoming famous. Now he has it, but no love to share it with, and one has to wonder which is worse and which is better)

_Suppose we never ever called_

They kiss in their roles, and feel _s_ _omething_ , something strange, move in their hearts, but it doesn't register as more than a blip.

When Kurt sits there at the end of the day, staring at the ceiling, he wonders what it means to spend more time with your best friend than his girlfriend does. He wonders why a kiss with Blaine brings a somehow familiar pang of misery to his chest and tastes like tears, while kissing anyone else just feels _wrong_ in every sense of the word.

(Kissing Blaine is like absorbing the light and warmth of the sun into his veins, while kissing the other actors and actresses means nothing)

_Suppose I just kept singing love songs just to break my own fall_

Blaine pulls out his guitar and song journal and writes a song he will never publish, one about first kisses and love at first sight and falling. A single teardrop falls on his guitar as he does, and he stares at it, a memory of a memory surfacing in the back of his head. Then it disappears, blown away on the winds of thought, and he goes back to writing, wondering occasionally how he is crying more now after a kiss with his best friend than over anything else in his entire life.

(He cried just as hard only once, after a tearful confession that ended in broken hearts and broken trust)

_Just to break my fall_

They act together, characters coming together and falling apart, and they wonder at why they hurt a little when they have to break up, why it's so easy to reconcile when it's over, why life is brighter with each other than apart.

(They are oblivious again, except this time around it's both of them instead of just Blaine)

_Just to break my fall_

Blaine sings, and Kurt writes, and they both miss a past they've never had.

_Break my fall_

And so the show ends, and they drift away, still wondering about the meaning of love and how they can remember the feeling of falling if they've never flown.

_Break my fall_

In this lifetime, there is no happily ever after, just a bittersweet farewell.


	2. you told me you'd never fall in love (but now I know fear is what it really was)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato.

_"'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache..."_

_-Demi Lovato_ , Give Your Heart A Break

 

In another lifetime, Kurt has two parents but they're not the most understanding in the world. He has a little sister instead of being an only child and he loves her, but she's sick.

(He still gets bullied for being gay, though)

In that lifetime, Blaine's the older one.

(But Kurt gets famous first)

In that lifetime, Blaine bursts onto the acting scene by writing the songs for, helping write, and acting in the lead role of a musical that gets big on YouTube. He and Kurt, in that lifetime, are both huge fanboys of the series it's based off of, and that's actually what they talk about the first dinner they eat together.

(After Blaine auditions and gets a role on the show that Kurt acts in)

In that lifetime, they meet when Blaine auditions for a small role as an "older gay mentor" for Kurt’s character.

(Of course they get together later in the show, the fan girls can see the chemistry between them and Blaine just _has_  to stay)

(Their chemistry is almost uncanny at times, though, the way they move so easily together, know the lines so perfectly as if they've spoken them a thousand times before, look at each other with eyes full of falling- love and misery)

In this lifetime, they end up having to film a "first time" scene and get so involved that Kurt ends up with a hickey. Everyone laughs about and teases them about the 'incident'.

(But they all ship it, hoping that the two of them will get together)

(It is inevitable that they get together)

In this lifetime, Blaine has to lie and say he's straight. That he has a girlfriend.

(That Kurt and he are "just buddies")

(It hurts. It fucking _hurts,_  man)

It's her, not Kurt, that he has to take to anything the press will be at. She's great and all, she totally understands that he's with someone else, and Blaine eventually becomes friends with her, but it doesn't erase the fact that he has to treat his and Kurt's relationship like it's trash- like it's something to be ashamed of when in reality he wants to shout it from the rooftops that they're together. He'd be fine with it, but his agents say not to and Kurt supports his dreams even if it crushes them to hide their true role in each other's lives.

(Even if their co-workers understand)

But it's all worth it, when they come back home at night and fall into each others' arms, because they know, deep down, that they are meant to hold each other through the storm.

They've done it before.

:

fin. 


	3. bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter two- moment they realize the alternate lives thing

Filming the past few episodes has been ridiculous (sometimes fun but mostly heartbreaking. Darren sometimes wonders, in his more insane moments, how in hell Blaine could have dated Karofsky, but whatever) but _finally_ Klaine has gotten back together. Chris and Darren, "Klaine" shippers from early on, have been waiting for this moment nearly as much as the fan girls have.

(A fact Naya constantly teases them about)

Darren smiles as he walks down the aisle with Naya, resisting the urge to grin at Chord and Lea's exaggerated suprise. He tries to stay composed as he heads slowly toward the "altar" where Chris is standing, pulling his 'Blaine Anderson' mask out, but then Chris is exposed, smiling his dopey 'Kurt sees Blaine smile' and then-

Darren stumbles and the director yells "CUT!"

Naya turns to him. "You okay, Darren?" She asks, but all Darren can see is Chris standing up on the platform, hand over his mouth, gasp caught behind his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies, "But I need to do something first." Then he breaks free of her grasp and runs up to the platform. Then he gently pulls Chris' hands away from his mouth, leans forward, and places a soft kiss on Chris' lips. It's far more chaste than their normal kisses, but it's perfect now.

"Forever and always," he breathes, leaning back, and Kurt grins back at him.

"You're still a dork, honey, but you've definitely gotten better at romance."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and give constructive criticism- it greatly helps the writing process!


End file.
